Hey Baby
by iamdelilah
Summary: Life after marriage isn't what it's always cut out to be. But for Jason and Shane Gregory, it just so happens to be a million times more complicated than either one of them would have hoped.
1. As Days Go By, The Night's On Fire

"Jase!" Shane gasps happily, turning around with a grin on his face. "I'm glad you're home. Come here."

"What?" Jason replies with a soft sigh.

"What d'you mean _what_?" Shane asks, putting his hands on his hips.

Jason breaks into a huge grin, wrapping his arms around Shane, lifting him up and spinning the singer once. "I'm just kiddin'," he chuckles, softly kissing the corner of his husband's mouth. "What d'you need, Darlin'?"

Shane wriggles free of his lover's arms, going to the counter and dipping his finger in the bowl of cake batter. He steps back to Jason, lifting his index finger to his husband's lips. "Taste."

Jason opens his mouth, playfully biting Shane's finger tip before tasting the vanilla-inspired mix. "Mmm," he hums softly, scooting around Shane and going to the bowl of batter. Right as he's about to dip his own finger in, his husband freaks out.

"No! What're you doing? You haven't even washed your hands," Shane whines, pushing Jason away gently. "You stink, Baby. Go take a bath."

Jason frowns. "Since when can you call me 'Baby'?"

"Since you were about to dip your dirty finger in the cake recipe that I spent the entire afternoon on." He reaches around, gently patting the ass of Jason's dirt-covered jeans. "Go shower and I'll start dinner."

"You started dessert before you started dinner?"

"Well, yeah. I just thought-"

"I love you more and more every day," Jason coos, pecking Shane's forehead with a gentle kiss.

Shane giggles innocently, his cheeks turning just the softest shade of pink. "Go," he demands softly, pushing Jason towards the bathroom. Watching the twenty-year-old go, Shane pauses for a second and turns to the messy kitchen. It's not until two seconds looking at the mess that he has no inclination of what to make for dinner. Quickly, he scurries to the bathroom and opens the door to Jason's bare back.

"Hey," Jason calls over his shoulder. His very red and purple and blue shoulder.

"Oh my God!" Shane exclaims in a horrified tone, his jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Honey, what the hell happened to you?" the eighteen-year-old gasps.

"Oh, that." Jason dismisses it with a wave of his hand. "That's nothin'."

"Did you fall?" Shane wants to know as he approaches his lover.

"I got kicked," the twenty-year-old admits as he drops his pants. "It's nothin', Babydoll. Don't worry about it. It happens all the time."

"That hasn't happened once since I've been here, Jay." Ignoring his sweat and grime-covered husband, Shane loops his arms around Jason's bare waist from behind. "

"Please believe me when I say it ain't a big deal."

"I just wanna take care of you." Shane presses his lips to Jason's unwounded shoulder. Pulling away, he sighs softly and ignores the state of his nude spouse. "What do you usually do for this type of thing?"

Jason shrugs, stepping into the luke-warm shower. "There ain't much to do. Let it heal on its own."

"That's all? I'm sure there's-"

Jason is growing slightly annoyed now. He can't help it; it was hot today and he got knocked to the ground by a thousand pound animal. Sure, the thought of seeing his husband after such a long day was the first thing on Jason's mind but now that that's happened, he just wants a cold shower. "Stop it, Shane! Just go- go make dinner," he grumbles. "I'll be out in a minute."

Shane leaves the room with his arms crossed over his stomach timidly. Dragging his feet back into the kitchen, the singer takes one look at the messy counters and he's slightly overwhelmed. He figures that he'll just get it even messier when he's done with everything, and decides not to even try to clean it first.

Sighing softy, Shane turns on the electric skillet, grabs cooking oil and pours a generous amount into the skillet. Taking two pork chops out of the freezer, he plops them into the skillet and then goes outside to sit on the porch swing. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Shane rests his head on them and sighs a little.

Life since the wedding has been practically ideal. Shane wakes up early with Jason every day to see his husband off to work. Shane will then sit on the porch swing with his cup of coffee until about seven o'clock. He'll watch TV until noon, eat a light lunch and take an hour nap and spend the rest of the afternoon waiting impatiently for Jason to get home. Shane figures that he's more than welcome to go to Cindy's and Carlisle's home during the day, but he doesn't want that. He wants a life and a husband and a home of his own to take care of. He's tired of mooching off Carlisle's family.

After five minutes or so, Shane makes a trip inside to flip the chops but then goes right back outside. Once Jason is out of the shower, he hears the skillet sizzling and decides to throw on a pair of cut-offs before going to look for his husband.

"Shay?" Jason calls, stepping into the vacant kitchen. He checks the bedroom, asking, "Babydoll?" He glances out the window, seeing the dark hair on the top of his husband's head moving slightly. Jason's heart aches a little as he makes his way out onto the porch. "Hey," he says softly.

Shane doesn't stir.

"Is this seat taken?" Jason asks, raising his eyebrows and pointing to the empty spot beside his lover.

"Yeah, it is." Shane lifts his legs, putting them on the empty spot. He isn't quick enough through, because Jason bends down and scoops Shane into his arms, sitting down with the disgruntled singer in his lap.

"No, it ain't."

"Yeah," Shane whispers, lying his head back against Jason's bare shoulder.

The southern boy smiles faintly, pressing a kiss to Shane's temple. "I'm sorry for snappin' at you. It was just hot today, and I'm tired. D'you forgive me?"

The singer simply turns his head, pressing kisses to Jason's jaw. "Yeah, it's okay." He raises his arms up, looping them around Jason's neck. "I love you, Jase, and you know I just worry about you working with horses."

Jason scoffs in a playful manner, squeezing Shane. "You know I know what I'm doin'."

"I know." Shane hops off Jason's lap, going back into their home.

"Hey!" Jason hollers, following his husband. He grabs Shane by the waist, slapping his ass in an erotic manner as he drags him towards their bedroom.

"The pork chops are burning!" Shane replies, laughing as Jason spanks him again.

"Whoops!" Jason releases his husband, following him into the kitchen. "They burned?"

"No," Shane replies, shaking his head. "Perfect."

The antics stop and Jason calms down. He closes the cabin door, sits at the table and talks with his husband as he waits for dinner to be done.

"Hey, Darlin'?" Jason asks a while later after Shane has found side dishes and makes them plates.

"Yeah?"

"Will you give me a massage later?"

Shane smiles to himself, nodding. "Sure, Hon." A few minutes pass, and he puts a large plate down in front of Jason before kissing the top of his lover's head.

"Thanks, Baby," Jason murmurs, looking up at his soul mate adoringly.


	2. You Fk So Good I'm On Top Of It

"Baby Doll, I'm home," Jason calls as he steps into the small, cozy cabin. He sees his husband sitting at the kitchen table, reading some sort of magazine, and goes to him immediately.

Shane raises his head, smiling immediately. "Hey," he coos, standing up. He ducks down a little so that he can kiss his husband from under the rim of Jason's black cowboy hat.

Jason winds his arms around his younger lover's waist, lifting Shane up with ease. "How was your day?" Jason asks sweetly, putting him down and pushing his husband's bangs behind his ear.

"It was okay. A little lonely, but it's great now that you're home. How was yours?"

The older male smiles genuinely, kissing his partner's forehead. "Good, but like you said now it's even better because I'm here with you."

"Wasn't as hot today as it usually is," Shane comments, still in Jason's arms. "You don't stink as bad."

"Is that why you're lettin' me hold you for so long?" Jason asks playfully.

Shane nods, chuckling softly. "Yeah."

Jason places a simple kiss on his partner's forehead. "Baby, what's for dinner?"

Shane frowns. "I don't know. We don't really have anything."

"Well, I guess we could mooch from Aunt Cindy," the elder one suggests.

Shane frowns. "I thought maybe we could drive to town and have dinner, and then go to the grocery store."

Jason ponders that option for a second before agreeing. "Alright," he nods. "That sounds nice. I'm in the mood for steak."

"Aww," Shane pouts. "I wanted to go to that little cafe."

"Okay," Jason agrees immediately, taking the opportunity to make Shane happy.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Jason nods, releasing his lover. "I'm just gonna go shower off first, 'kay?" He reaches around his husband's waist, patting the side of Shane's thigh briefly. "You might wanna think 'bout gettin' dressed, too."

"'Kay," Shane replies in a flirty manner, smiling sweetly after taking a glance at his pajama pants.

"Mmm," Jason coos, "I love you."

Shane grins back. "You too."

Jason gives Shane that cute little nod of his head before walking out of his room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Shane and Jason are dressed. Jason is clothed in his traditional southern boy attire: a pair of blue jeans, boots, a plaid shirt with the long sleeves rolled up and his black hat. Shane's outfit is more casual, consisting of a plain white v-neck tee and a pair of black track pants.

Shane is typing away on his iPhone, putting together a grocery list. He turns to Jason, asking, "Hon, can you think of anything we need?"

"You got steak, right?"

Shane smiles, shaking his head playfully. "Yes, Jase. I promise I'll make you steak tomorrow night for dinner."

"But I thought we were goin' to Aunt Cindy's," Jason responds, confused.

"We are," Shane confirms. "For lunch. For dinner I'll make you steak and salad and a baked potato or anything else you want. Okay?"

"'Kay," Jason agrees immediately, leaning over and kissing the side of Shane's head.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Cokes. Oh, and stuff for deli sandwiches."

Shane nods, tapping away at the touch screen. "Tea bags," he recalls aloud. "I wanna make a cake. Honey, what kinda cake do you want?"

"Cake?" Jason asks, perking up. "German chocolate."

Shane giggles softly, adding it to the list. "I'll make it tomorrow."

"Are you hungry now?"

The eighteen-year-old shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe a little. Why?"

"'Cause I'm starvin'."

"Do you wanna eat first?" Shane ponders, shaking his bangs from his eyes as he looks over at his husband. "We can if you want."

"I do," Jason admits. "And that way the groceries won't go bad in the car if we decide to have desert."

"Sure, Jase." The younger of the two rolls his eyes playfully, shaking his head twice before resting it on Jason's shoulder. He puts his phone in his lap and closes his eyes.

Without thinking, Jason takes his right hand from the steering wheel and drapes his arms around his partner's shoulders, lightly kissing the top of Shane's hair. "Tired?" he guesses.

"Not really," Shane replies, opening his eyes and looking up at his lover. "Jason, I wanna talk to you about something."

At first the older man is silent at he stares at the road ahead. His heart involuntarily begins to beat a little more rapidly than normal. Surely Shane isn't going to tell Jason that he's changed his mind about the birthday gift he wants (a beautiful little pond that will be installed outside the back door of their cabin). Jason's already hired someone and paid a down payment.

And then Jason's stomach churns at the next thought; maybe Shane is pregnant. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to wait six years or so, when their relationship was sure and solid and everything was beautiful and they were ready to convert the extra bedroom into a nursery.

Oh, God, Jason thinks, I ain't ready for this.

Shane breaks the silence, staring at his husband and asking, "Jason?"

"Y-yeah," the southern boy stutters, removing his arm from Shane's shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Ar-are you pregnant?" Jason asks in a whisper.

Shane jerks into an upright position with wide eyes. "How'd you know?"

"Fuck!" Jason curses, pounding his fist against the steering wheel.

A little frightened, Shane reaches over and takes Jason's right hand. "Hon, I'm playing. Calm down."

"Fuck! I knew I should've-"

"Jason!" Shane snaps harshly.

"What?!"

"I was just kidding, Jase," he offers softly, taking Jason's right hand.

Jason sighs, not sure if the sigh is of relief or annoyance. "W-what?" he responds breathlessly.

"I'm just messing with you. I'm not pregnant."

"Goddamn it, Shane," Jason sighs. He takes his hat off, throwing it on the floorboard and running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Shane answers in a small voice. "I didn't think you'd get so upset."

Jason nods, still trying to calm down. "Alright," he breathes, nodding. He leans over, shakily kissing Shane's cheek. "Sorry, Baby," he apologizes quietly. "What'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"I think we should get a pet."

"A pet?" Jason echoes. "What kinda pet? We already have horses."

"I don't know," Shane retorts. "I was just thinking something like a cat or a dog. You know, just something to keep me company when you're gone all day."

"Aww," Jason coos. "You're lonely? Why didn't you tell me?"

Shane blushes at the sudden interest. "Well, I-I just thought you might figure that since I'm alone all day that I'd want some company."

"Why don't you come to the house with Aunt Cindy? She could teach you stuff, like how to cook really good stuff."

Shane frowns, a little hurt. "You don't like my cooking?"

"No, Baby, it ain't that. I'm just kinda tired of everything."

"Except steak?" Shane asks hopefully.

"Yeah, Shay," Jason muses. "Except steak."

* * *

The boys are just finishing up at the grocery store. Right now they're on the toiletries aisle getting shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste and mouthwash. Shane grabs two matching bottles of Pantene shampoo and conditioner.

That's when Jason calls from the opposite end of the aisle. "Baby Doll, do we need condoms?!"

Shane cringes immediately, looking around to see if anyone heard his husband. The only witness is a mother with pink cheeks ushering her little girl away from the soaps. Shane sighs, making his way to Jason. "Jase," he groans, a little irritated.

"What?" Jason replies with that adorably innocent face that nearly kills Shane.

"Honey," he coos, wrapping his arms around Jason's toned torso. "Did you really need to yell?"

Jason responds to his lover's actions by looping his own limps around Shane's shoulders. "Sorry," he whispers, pecking Shane's mouth. "I wasn't thinkin',"

"But to answer your question, yeah, I think we're almost out."

Jason nods, turning them so they're facing the racks of rubbers. "I don't remember what kind they are."

Shane reaches out, grabbing the black package with a purple stripe around the top. He tosses them into the basket with a small smile. "There. We're done."

"Good." The twenty-year-old moves suddenly, placing Shane on the front of the basket. He grabs the handle, whipping the cart around and running towards the front of the store.

"Jason!" Shane squeals like a little girl, holding on for dear life as he giggles uncontrollably. "Stop! I'm gonna fall!""

The southern boy doesn't stop until they reach one of the registers. Earning a dirty look from the cashier, Jason gently sets Shane back to his feet.

The singer leans on Jason immediately, hugging him and leaning into his chest. He sighs, saying, "You scared me."

Jason smiles, kissing the top of Shane's nose. "Just s'you know, I'd never let you fall." He reaches up, softly brushing his knuckles across Shane's cheek bone.

* * *

"So," Shane starts up several minutes later as Jason hands the check to the cashier. "There's a pet store down the street."

"Uh-huh," Jason agrees absently.

"I was thinking maybe we could go look at puppies."

"Shay-"

"Please?" Shane asks, taking his husband's hand. "Please? I'll do something for you," he murmurs in a temptingly persuasive manner.

Jason glances at the young girl behind the counter as she begins to bag their groceries. He turns himself, pressing Shane against the counter. Moving his lips to Shane's ear, he speaks in a low growl. He knows Shane loves to get rough, and decides to pull his dark hair with one hand, sliding another one down his husband's side. "You're gonna blow me," Jason demands, roughly gripping the younger boy's left thigh. "In the truck."

"'Kay," Shane giggles, earning a slap on the ass.


	3. Do You Really Love?

**A/N: This chapter is graphic.**

* * *

Jason reaches out, grabbing his lover by his hair and forcing him forward. Shane closes his eyes as his lips come in contact with Jason's pulsing warm skin. He kisses the side of the perfectly shaped cock, resting his hands on Jason's thighs. He brings one hand down, cupping Jason's scrotum delicately before diving down. He parts his lips, taking each testicle into his mouth one at a time and sucking on them hard.

Jason throws his head back, burying his hands in his husband's silky hair. "Fuck, Baby," he whispers, closing his eyes.

Shane pulls back, dropping Jason's scrotum from his mouth. "You like that, Jase?" he coos, doing it once more and receiving a groan from his husband.

Shane then moves his head up, taking the tip of Jason's member into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the cock, fingers coming up to play with Jason's scrotum once more. He has to work up to it, but in a few minutes he's able to take the entire seven inches of cock into his mouth.

Jason thrusts into Shane's warm, slippery cavern, receiving great pleasure in doing so.

"Damn," he murmurs, thrusting again. "T-tell me if it's too much, Baby Doll," Jason pants, fisting his husband's hair and pulling _hard_.

Shane whines deliberately, closing his lips and tugging as he lightly scrapes his teeth up the trunk of Jason's cock. Pulling back, he focuses on the sensitive head and presses first the tip of his tongue and then the blunt end of it into the slit.

"Shay," Jason pants, squirming in his seat.

Shane drops the cock from his mouth, looking up at his husband. "What?" he asks softly.

Jason grabs his member, pumping himself for thirty seconds until he's close to coming. When he's more erect he pulls Shane by the hair and lowers his husband's head.

Shane latches on willingly, taking his lover's cock down his throat, grabbing Jason's scrotum and juggling each ball and then messaging them. The singer bobs his head up and down violently, holding the base of Jason's penis between each thumb and pointer finger. He tastes the pre-come and that only encourages him to suck harder. Shane hollows his cheeks, pulling back to the head for a brief moment.

Jason feels his orgasm coming and thrusts into Shane's mouth, moaning, "Oh, fuck!" he curses, throwing his head back and holding Shane's head in place. He comes into his lover's mouth, tugging Shane's hair.

Shane whines softly again, eyes closing as the warm, sweet substance bursts into his mouth with ease. When Jason is finished, Shane goes to pull away but the older boy stops him.

"Swallow," Jason growls, grabbing Shane's chin in his hand.

Shane innocently looks up a his husband with those big, beautiful brown eyes, swallowing the warm goo before letting the cock fall from his lips.

Jason releases his husband, smoothing down Shane's hair. He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to his partner's lips, moaning softly.

"Was it good?" Shane asks breathlessly.

"One of the best," Jason admits in all honesty. "Is that diet thing workin'?"

About a week ago the boys started a campaign to make Jason's semen taste sweeter. He loves Shane to swallow, but felt terrible because of the taste it leaves behind. Shane did a little research and found out that incorporating more fruits makes the seed sweeter. They tried it and sure enough.

The younger boy nods, pulling Jason's boxers back up. "You tasted really sweet."

The older boy buttons and zips his pants, scooting over into the driver's seat and buckling his seat belt. Shane does the same and they're on the road to the pet shop within a minute.

The ride is silent with soft music playing in the background. Shane is next to his husband, one hand sitting on Jason's thigh.

They get to the pet store and Jason cuts the engine, helping Shane out. They walk through the swinging door and Shane takes Jason's hand, pulling him to the sound of yelps.

Jason stuffs his hands in his pocket when his husband leaves his side.

Shane squats down in front of all of the black kennels, cooing at the puppies. There are Chihuahuas, dachshunds, dalmatians, beagles, golden retrievers, Yorkshire terriers, and a German shepherd. Shane gravitates towers the single shepherd, but Jason puts a stop to that immediately.

"B-Baby," he starts nervously. "I dunno if that's gonna be the best pup to start out with."

Shane frowns, giving Jason the best puppy eyes he can muster. "But it's the cutest," Shane argues.

"It's also the biggest, Shay. We don't have room for that kinda dog in the cabin."

The singer nods, agreeing. "Yeah, you're right." He moves to the beagles as a store employee approaches.

"Do y'all need any help?" she asks.

Jason observes his infatuated lover, nodding. "Can we see the beagles?"

"Sure," the woman nods. She steps forward in front of Shane, opening the kennel. "Were you looking at a male or a female?"

Jason kneels down next to his husband, looking at him. "Which one d'you like?"

"That one," Shane answers, pointing to a traditionally marked little female. She's the smallest of the litter, and goes to Jason immediately once she's out of the cage.

"Ohh," Jason coos, picking the dog up. Holding her up to his face, the southern boy is already taken in.

"Aww," Shane echoes, leaning over and petting the beagle's silky smooth head. "She likes you, Hon."

Jason smiles sweetly, handing the puppy over to his husband. "She's a sweetheart," he admits softly.

Shane holds the puppy close to his chest, nearly melting when she licks his chin. "Jase," he whines softly.

Jason sighs quietly, noticing the two hundred dollar price tag. He looks to the employee, asking, "Is there any sorta deal you offer?"

Shane stands up with his baby girl in his arms. "Honey, it doesn't matter how much she is. I'll pay for her."

"No," Jason insists. "I wanna get her for you, Baby Doll. Go pick out some stuff, okay?"

Shane smiles, softly kissing Jason's cheek. "'Kay," he replies giddy voice.

The eighteen-year-old walks off happily and the woman turns to Jason.

"Newly weds?" she guesses.

Jason smiles shyly. "Yeah. This is kinda like the first step towards havin' a baby. Lord knows I ain't ready for that yet."

"A puppy is a lot of responsibility. You sure you're up to it?"

"Oh, yeah," Jason nods. "My husband stays home all day while I'm at work. He'll have plenty of time to train her."

"Well, that's good."

"I'm gonna go find him," Jason says, leaving the kennel area. He finds Shane looking at collars in the next section of he store. Wrapping an arm around his husband's waist, Jason asks softly, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey," Shane answers, turning around and pressing a quick kiss to Jason's mouth. "I can't decide on the pink or the black one." He holds up two very girly collars. The black one has star embellishments and the pink one is covered in rhinestones.  
Jason examines them before replying, "The pink one."

"I think so, too."

"Can I hold her?" Jason wants to know.

"Sure." He turns around, causing Jason's arm to fall from his little waist. Shane passes the pup to his partner, quickly picking out matching food and water dishes along with a dog bed. After getting a recommendation on dog food, the two go to pay. Jason cringes as he writes the two hundred and three hundred and twenty-four dollar check, but then reasons that the puppy will keep Shane at home so the singer doesn't get any ideas about running around behind Jason's back, although Jason is ninety-nine point nine percent his husband would never do anything like that.

"Thank you," Shane calls as they head out the door of the small pet store. "Let's get you home," he coos, kissing his baby girl on the forehead.  


* * *

"Jason," Shane giggles, burying his face in the older boy's neck.

"What?" Jason replies, pressing his naked body up against Shane's even harder.

"It's so weired," he responds. "We've never had sex in front of anyone before."

Jason glances at the sleeping beagle in her bed on the floor. "It's a puppy, Baby Doll, and she ain't even awake." He reaches into the bedside table quietly, grabbing Shane's favorite dildo and positioning it at Shane's entrance without touching it to skin.

"I know, but it's-" Shane is cut off abruptly as the fake cock enters him, letting out a pig-like squeal.

"Damn, Shay," Jason laughs, pulling it out and lubricating the toy before putting it back in his husband.

"It just feels so good," Shane breathes before moaning loudly as Jason searches for his sweet spot.

"Still nervous?" Jason asks huskily.

Shane can only give a single shake of his head before he's assaulted with more unbearable pleasure.


	4. One Night To Remember

**Right now it's six o'clock in the evening. Jason and Shane are discussing their days and Laney, their beagle puppy, is nestled between them. Jason excuses himself momentarily and goes into the kitchen, coming back with a devious grin on his face.**

**"Baby doll, you didn't make dinner yet."**

**"I know," Shane answers.**

**"I think maybe you need a punishment, hm?" Jason retorts with a smirk. He wraps his arms around Shane's waist, lifting the boy up and carrying him to the bedroom. Shane giggles, looping his arms around his husband's neck in return. They reach the bedroom and Jason drops his younger lover on the large mattress, climbing onto the bed and straddling Shane with a smile as Laney trots after them, curling up in her pink dog bed on the floor.**

**"Mmm," Shane grunts softly, reaching up and running his fingers through Jason's hair. "What?" **

**Jason smiles innocently, leaning down and pressing his mouth against Shane's. The younger boy reaches up with his opposite hand, tangling his fingers in his husband's hair as he pulls Jason down on top of him. Groaning, Shane pushes his tongue into Jason's mouth, battling for dominance immediately. Jason's intentions differ, however, when he practically shoves his down Shane's throat. He reaches up, grabbing Shane's hand and forcing it between their bodies. Shane tries to retract his hand, but Jason pushes his husband's hand down past the waist of his boxers. **

**Shane retracts his lips from Jason's, only to have the older boy attack his neck with his lips. Jason begins to suck hard, undoubtedly leaving a mark on Shane's bruise-prone skin. **

**"Jase-" he begins, only to be cut off when Jason bites him painfully hard. **

**"F-fuck," Shane gasps, his eyes squeezing shut instantaneously. His free hand flies to his neck, desperate fingers searching for the wound that's bound to be there. He brings his moist fingers back to his eyes, shocked at the blood he finds there.**

**Jason laughs huskily, grabbing Shane's frantic hand as he continues to hold the other struggling one down his pajama pants. **

**  
"Jason, get off," Shane orders with a trembling voice. **

**"Why?" the older boy manages to ask through more assaulting kisses. **

**"Get the [i]fuck[/i] off!" the eighteen-year-old demands, pushing against Jason's chest hard. **

**Finally the twenty-year-old gives in and sits back on his heels, looking at Shane innocently. He isn't sure why his husband is so angry; he didn't do anything wrong.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Shane demands as he sits up. **

**"Nothin', why?"**

**Shane lifts his hand to his sore neck, touching the mark again and wincing. "Shit!" he hisses.**

**"Uh, Baby, you're bleedin'," Jason states softly, flipping his tousled hair out of his eyes.**

**The younger boy leaves his husband in bed while going to the bathroom silently. He slams and locks the bathroom door before taking a seat on the closed toilet. As he takes a wad of toilet paper and holds it to his neck, Shane begins to wonder what's come over Jason.**

**The older boy has been slightly off ever since they got married. Jason has taken a very controlling front, micromanaging almost every aspect of Shane's life. Jason's schedule dictates when Shane wakes up, eats, and goes to bed. Jason practically chose which puppy to get (not that Shane minds because Laney is an adorable little thing). Jason also has lost his sweet southern boy side, and Shane isn't sure why that is.**

**There's a soft tapping on the door. "Shay?" Jason asks.**

**The eighteen-year-old closes his eyes, letting two more tears slide down his face. **

**"Baby, what'd I do?" Jason pauses for an answer, only to find out that he isn't going to receive one. "Shane, you ain't really pregnant, are you?"**

**"No!" Shane growls, bringing his legs up to the toilet set. "And what the fuck if I was, anyway?!"**

**Jason's worried tone fades and now he's just pissed. "What the hell is wrong?"**

**"Would you make me get rid of it?!" he barks. "Would you force me to like you force me to do everything else?!"**

**"Is this 'bout what just happened? Shay, I just wanted-"**

**"But Jason it can't be all about what you want!" Shane screams angrily as the tears cascade down his face. "Don't you get that?!"**

**"Open the door," Jason requests quietly.**

**"Go away!"**

**"Shane, please?" he asks in his most subtle accent.**

**  
"Just leave me alone," Shane begs, shaking his head.**

**The eighteen-year-old stands up, going to the bathroom cabinet and opening it. He squats down and reaches to the back, pulling back a small plastic drugstore bag. He looks at the crushed pregnancy test box and opens it, pouring the stick in his hand. **

**Shane turns on the shower before reading the test instructions, and then sitting on the side of the bathtub impatiently when he's finished taking it. **

**  
Two minutes pass, and Shane decides it's time to face the inevitable. He takes one glance at the little oval and sighs; he knew it would turn out positive. **

**Shane carelessly tosses the pregnancy test back into the box and hides the evidence in the back of the cabinet before stripping down to nothing. He steps into the bath, hissing as his wound falls under the flow of water. **

**Shane isn't sure how long he sits here thinking about his life, but the more he thinks the slower the seconds tick by. **

**He was so sure about this; so sure he wanted to get married so early but now that Jason is being this way, Shane isn't so sure. He thinks maybe he should've stayed in California and stayed with Chad and all those familiar things like publicity and touring.**

**At this point Shane begins to doze off, letting his exhausted head fall against the tile wall of the bathroom. He leans his head back a bit more so that the warm water can wash over the bruise Jason created, and it's almost like the water is washing away all of Shane's worries. He can stop thinking about Jason, about the fight they just had, about the little one growing inside of him right this second.**

**In the other room, Jason is sitting on the bed with Laney asleep in his lap. his eyes are fixed on the bathroom door, waiting for the moment when Shane will walk through it so Jason can apologize for everything and make it right again. How could he be so stupid, so blind? How could Jason be so ignorant to think that what happened earlier was just a game? Now that he thinks about it, Shane was clearly panicked and Jason was so insistent that Shane's cries weren't getting through to his ears in a serious manner.**

**Both boys sit in these same spots for a long while, until something in Shane's mind rings him awake. He stands to his feet, washing his hair briskly and then cutting off the water.**

**Jason, who by now has grown ill with guilt, raises his eyes to the doorway of the bedroom. Only a few minutes later does Shane actually leave the bathroom, trudging into the living room with his arms wrapped around himself.**

**"Jason," he says dully. "Come here, we need to talk."**

**Jason swallows nervously, standing to his feet with Laney in his arms and walking to the small living area. He sits down on the chair opposite of the sofa, looking at Shane's dull eyes worriedly. **

**"Can I talk first?" Jason asks quietly, receiving a nod. "I'm sorry, Shay, I was just so caught up in what we were doin' that I didn't realize you were bein' serious..."**

**Shane brings his hand to his neck, lightly touching the severe hickey. "You hurt me, Jase," he whispers. **

**"I know it," Jason admits, releasing Laney as the puppy begins to struggle in his grip. He watches as their baby girl goes to Shane and whines until the younger boy picks her up and puts her on the couch.**

**"W-why?" he whimpers, looking up at Jason with those big, brown, tear-filled eyes.**

**"I thought you wanted to play 'round a little bit," Jason murmurs, looking down at his hands in am embarrassed manner. **

**"But I told you to stop and you didn't," Shane replies, a bit more forceful than intended. **

**"I don't know what I was thinkin', Baby..."**

**"Jason, p-please," Shane whispers, "please tell me you'd never force me to..."**

**Jason's eyes shoot up and he stands to his feet. "Oh, God. God, Shay, no, I'd never-"**

**"Then why didn't you stop?!"**

**"I'm sorry," Jason replies, shrinking down in his seat and attempting to keep his composure. He hates this; he hates that he made Shane angry and he hates that he hurt him and Jason hates that Shane thinks he would force him into sex if Shane didn't want it. "L-like I said," Jason stutters, "I thought you were kiddin'. You never had a problem with me bein' rough b'fore."**

**"Jason, playing rough and being forceful are two different things."**

**The twenty-year-old nods in agreement, still speaking in a controlled, quiet tone. "I know, but I didn't - Shay, I didn't mean it. I got carried away, alright? It ain't gonna happen again, I swear to you." **

**Shane looks down at his puppy silently, stroking his baby girl's ears as the dog's tail continues to wag. **

**Jason stands to his feet wearily, looking down at his sorrowful husband. "Baby, are- are you real, real mad at me?" he asks with a trembling voice, feeling as if he himself is about to cry. **

**Shane releases Laney, standing to his feet and crossing the room before stepping in front of Jason. He raises a hand, running his fingers through his older lover's messy hair. **"**No, you- you just- I-I don't like it when you're that forceful," Shane admits, reaching up and wiping his tears away. He looks at the floor and sniffles, explaining, " Like the other day in the truck, I- you... you made me feel cheap..."**

**"I'm sorry," Jason whispers as he stands up, wrapping one arm around Shane's waist and bringing the other one up to bury it in his husband's hair. "I'm s'sorry, Baby," he apologizes genuinely, pressing his lips to the base of Shane's neck. "I thought you liked it. Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"I didn't think you'd listen," Shane breathes in reply.**

**"I woulda listened..." Jason sees the purple, bruised wound he left on Shane's neck and brushes his lips over the hickey. Then his tongue slips out, running over the mark gently.**

**Shane shivers from the contact of Jason's warm, soothing tongue. "That's kinda kinky," he whispers with a smile, his mouth pressed against Jason's shoulder.**

**"Yeah?" Jason coos, nuzzling his cheek against his husband's.**

**"Mhm," Shane confirms. He takes Jason by the waist, slowly walking backwards to the bedroom.**

**"Where you takin' me, Baby doll?" Jason asks playfully before the back of his knees hit the bed. The older boy falls back, holding Shane on top of him.**

**"I think you know," Shane whispers seductively, running his tongue along the line of Jason's jaw.**


	5. Think Of Everything You Wanted

The next morning Shane wakes up before his husband, rolling over and slapping the alarm clock. He rolls back over and throws an arm over Jason's chest, scooting so that he's lying on top of his husband. With a sleepy smile Shane leans down and kisses Jason hungrily, as if that's what he's having for breakfast.

Jason opens his eyes only to be met with possibly the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He raises his arm and buries his fingers in Shane's hair mumbling softly, "'Ey, Baby."

Shane nearly dies from the tone his husband uses. He absolutely love the way Jason's voice is hoarse and low in the mornings.

The younger male shifts so that his bare member is nestled against Jason's and he kisses his lover's jaw lightly. "What d'you want for breakfast?"

"Dunno. Whatever is fine."

"Donuts?" Shane asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Sounds good." Jason pushes his husband away gently, sliding out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

Shane flops down for a moment until he hears the water turn on. He then gets up, grabs his little briefs and slips them on on his way into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Jason and Shane are sitting at the kitchen table with a large plate of fried biscuits covered in powdered sugar in front of them. Jason is on his fifth one, but Shane is a little apprehensive to eat because he's feeling nauseous. Jason notices that Shane isn't drinking coffee and finds that kind of off.

"Are you okay?" the older man asks through a mouthful of food.

"Hm?" Shane asks, raising his tired eyes. He puts his hand to his mouth at the sight of the biscuits in front of him, trying his hardest not to lose it while Jason is home.

"You look sick, Baby Doll." He raises up and puts the back of his hand on Shane's cheek. "But you don't feel hot."

The younger boy tries to smile and replies, "I'm gonna go lie back down. You have everything you need?"

"Yep. Sure you'll be alright?"

"Mhm."

Jason kisses his husband on the cheek briefly before Shane stands up and heads to the bedroom, closing door and grabbing his cell phone. He buries himself under the blankets on the bed, taking the next few minutes to quietly schedule adoctor's appointment for later today.

--

"Alright, Sweetie. I'm gonna need you to lie back so we can get started." Shane obeys, lying back and lifting up his shirt. The woman applies the cold gel and places the Doppler on Shane's belly, frowning when she doesn't hear a heartbeat immediately. "Sometimes it takes a minute." A minute goes by and still no sounds. That's when the technician tells Shane that she'll be right back. She leaves and a few moments later a doctor enters the room, looking at the young boy.

"W-what's the matter?" Shane asks, looking at the older man expectantly. His mind is racing but doesn't want to tell him what his heart knows is happening.

"Shane, we took a look at your test results and your hormone levels are a little low. You said you were about seven weeks?"

"Y-yes," Shane stutters softly.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like the pregnancy terminated itself."

"What?" Shane whispers in disbelief. "No, I- that can't possibly be true. I-I still feel sick, I threw up this morning."

"Sometimes these things just happen. We don't know why. But you're young and you can try again in a few months." The doctor looks to the nurse before exiting the room.

"Thank you," Shane whispers, wiping the gel off his stomach when the nurse hands him a towel. He slides of the table, trying his best to hold his composure and not to cry.

"Honey, do you have someone waiting for you in the lobby to drive you home?"

"N-no, I can drive myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Shane whispers sadly.

"Well, alright." The woman is a bit apprehensive to let Shane go home by himself but doesn't mention it. "Do you wanna make an appointment for a D & C or are you gonna want to pass it naturally?"

"I'm gonna wait," Shane responds quietly. "I need to talk to my husband about it  
I never even told him I was pregnant..."

The nurse nods, looking at the pamphlets on the wall and grabbing the appropriate one for pregnancy loss. Shane takes it apprehensively, tossing it into a trash can on the way to the parking lot.

The rest of the day goes by in a slow moving blur. It seems as if the trip home takes four hours when in reality it's only thirty minutes. Laney greets Shane when he walks through the door, but she's sorely disappointed that the nineteen-year-old simply ignores her. She happily follows Shane to the bedroom where he gets undressed and lies down in bed. Laney joins him then, curling up beside him in a small ball.

It isn't clear how long Shane cries for, but he doesn't fall asleep until around three o'clock. He only gets about two and a half hours of sleep in because Jason comes home and is shocked when he finds Shane lying in bed. He shakes his husband's shoulder diligently as Laney crawls out from under the blanket to greet her other daddy.

"Shane," Jason murmurs.

The younger boy opens his eyes slowly. "Hm?"

"What's the matter, Baby? You sick?"

"Come lay down with me," Shane whispers in response. "I need to talk to you about something."

Jason does as he's asked, kicking off his boots first. He runs a hand through Shane's hair soothingly as Shane seeks comfort in his husband's arms. "What is it, Shay?"

Shane inhales deeply and breathes out, "I'm having a miscarriage."

Jason's eyes widen. "What?"

"I went to the doctor today because I found out that I was pregnant. The baby didn't have a heartbeat..."

"Shane, why didn't you tell me?"

Shane can't depict the tone of Jason's voice. It sounds like anger, confusion, frustration and hurt all at once.

He answers softly, "I didn't want you to know. I thought you'd be mad..."

"Baby, no," Jason whispers, kissing his lover's hair softly. "No, no, I wouldn't get mad at you for somethin' like that. It ain't only your fault."

"Yes you would," Shane argues into Jason's shoulder. "You got so mad when I was joking and told you I was pregnant. I wasn't really at that time but you got so mad at me." He adds in a whisper, "I didn't want you to make me get rid of it."

Jason looks down at the top of his partner's head. "Shane, please tell me you know I wouldn't make you do anything like that."

"I don't know, Jase. It kind of seems like you don't want to have kids right now. I don't either, but..."

"We just got married a couple of months ago, Honey." He rests his head on top of Shane's. "I ain't ready for that. Of course I wanna have a baby with you in the future but not this second. I wouldn't make you get a-an abortion, though. God, I'd never do that."

Shane nods silently, giving Jason time to think up another question.

"H-how'd they figure it out?"

"Went to listen for the heartbeat and there wasn't one. They did blood tests and my hormone levels were low."

Jason nods, kissing Shane's forehead this time. "I'm sorry, Baby. I wish you woulda told me."

The teenager shakes his head. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you; I was scared. But Jason?"

"Hm?"

"I don't- I'm not ready for a baby right now either. I was sad earlier and I cried for a little while, but then I kind of stopped and fell asleep. I guess it's a relief, you know?"

"No it ain't," Jason whispers.

Shane nods. "I wasn't ready, but I would've accepted it."

It's Jason's turn to nod.

"I also might have to get a procedure done if things don't happen naturally."

"Lemme know and I'll go with you."

Shane whispers, "Of course."

Jason kisses Shane once more before slipping out of bed. He grabs a clean set of clothes before taking a brief shower. Shane nearly falls asleep again after listening to rustling sounds in the kitchen, but Jason walks in just in time. He sets a bowl of something on the nightstand; something that, surprisingly, smells incredibly good to Shane. "Baby," he calls softly.

The younger man sits up and takes a look at the tomato soup on the nightstand, giving his husband a small smile. "Thanks," he croaks out.

"Mind if I stay in here with you and watch TV?" Jason asks with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Please," Shane requests, lifting the blanket for Jason and scooting over.

Jason sits down, wrapping an arm around Shane's waist and flipping the TV on with the remote. "I'm sorry," he whispers once more, kissing Shane's temple.

Shane leans into the touch, resting his cheek against Jason's in a brief display of simple affection.

**Please don't be mad and accuse me of making this happen in too many of my fics. It's meant to be a small experience for both Shane and Jason to grow on. Anyway, Merry Christmas! Sadly, I don't think I'll wake up to David Cook under my tree. :[**


	6. And All At Once I Am Whole Again

Ten days have gone by since Shane discovered his miscarriage. He passed the embryo three days ago and is feeling a little better than he had been prior to that. He's still lying in bed quite a lot, but sometimes when he's feeling really good about himself he'll get up and spend time with Jason watching television or sitting outside by his little fountain pond.

Throughout this entire ordeal Jason has been nothing but sweet and supportive. He holds Shane when he cries and when Shane wants Jason to lie down the older boy drops everything and crawls under the covers to cuddle with his husband. They made the decision not to tell Cindy or Carlisle or anyone else at the ranch, or Shane's parents for that matter. Secretly it's because Shane feels so stupid to have let this happen to him so early in their marriage. It's only been a few months and they used protection most of the same. Shane is a little upset with himself that he isn't taking care of his body the way he should be. But on the other hand it's a relief. There's still so much Shane wants to do and see with Jason before they really settle down and start a family.

It's ten in the morning and Shane is cleaning up the cabin for the first time in two weeks. Laney is following him around, wagging her tail absently and sniffing through every garbage pile Shane sweeps up for anything that might be eatable, which is kind of humorous for Shane to watch because she has a perfectly good pink food bowl full of puppy chow sitting in the kitchen.

As Shane steps back he nearly trips over the puppy, stumbling into the arm of the sofa. He sighs, frustrated and groaning. When Laney looks up at him with those big, brown eyes he can't help but bend down and pick the puppy up.

To redeem herself the beagle laps at Shane's mouth and the singer makes a face of distaste before kissing the top of her head. He sets her back down asking, "Laney, wanna go outside?" When the puppy's ears perk up Shane goes to the back door, opening it and Laney runs past him so fast he barely sees her go by.

Shane goes on with the rest of his morning, waxing the wooden floors, vacuuming the area rugs, doing a small load of laundry and folding it and before he knows it he's sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch with Laney begging at his feet. Suddenly the home phone rings, causing both of them to jump. Shane gets up and glances at the caller ID and after seeing that it's Jason he answers.

"Hey," Shane coos softly.

"Hi, Baby Doll," Jason replies in the same sweet tone. "You feelin' better?"

"Much."

"That's great. Do you know what kinda batteries the camera takes?"

"It doesn't use batteries. Why?"

"Oh," Jason says slowly. "I forgot it had one of them rechargeable ones."

Shane hears voices in the background and grows skeptical. "Where are you?"

"A store."

"For what?" the younger man presses.

"N-nothin'," Jason stutters nervously. "Why?"

"Just wondering..."

There's a short pause before Jason asks, "What size shoe d'you wear?"

"Ten. Jason, what on Earth are you doing?"

"Nothin'. I gotta go but I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Okay," the younger man replies, a bit apprehensive. "Love you."

"You too."

Shane hangs up, putting the phone back and taking his seat at the table once more with the shake of his head. "Whatever, Jase," he says with a small laugh.

--

Two hours later Shane is lying on the sofa watching court TV with Laney in his lap. His eyelids are half-way closed and he's dozing off when he hears a car outside. He waves it off as someone going to the office or one of the other cabins, but Jason's voice proves him wrong when he walks through the front door.

"Hey, Pum'kin," Jason says cheerfully. "Get up and get dressed."

"What're you doing here?" Shane replies softly as Laney jumps from his lap and runs to Jason. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm takin' you somewhere."

The younger man flips the television off with the remote. "What? Why?"

"We're goin' down to the beach."

"Jason, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin' about we're both kinda depressed and I never took you on a proper honeymoon so, surprise! We're goin' down to Galveston for two weeks." The sweet country boy smiles, looking at Shane with sparkling eyes. "Don't you wanna get away?"

"But what about work? What about Laney?"

"She's comin' with us. I got a kennel and a beach house and everything. I got a whole bunch of stuff in the truck. All you gotta do is get up, throw some clothes and a toothbrush in a suitcase and we're good to go. We can get food when we get there."

Shane can't help but smile as he stands to his feet and walks to Jason, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. He kisses him softly, resting their foreheads together. "I feel like I'm being swept off my feet."

Jason smiles, pecking the tip of Shane's nose. "That's kinda the idea." He pats Shane's ass gently before taking his hand from his neck. He childishly pulls Shane to the bedroom. "I wanna be down there before it gets dark."

"How long does it take to get there?" Shane replies curiously.

"'Bout six hours. If we hurry we can get there b'fore dark."

The nineteen-year-old's lips spread into a thin, shy smile. "Okay," he agrees, going to the closet as Jason does the same.

The older of the two has his clothes packed first, within five minutes, and turns to his husband. "Shay, where's Laney's purple ball?"

"The squeaky one or the-"

"The squeaky one. I wanna bring it for her."

"It should be in her bed." Shane motions to the pink pillow lying on the floor. "Hon, why don't we bring her bed, too? So she doesn't anxious when we have to leave her alone."

"Good idea," Jason admits with a nod. He picks it up, setting it on the bed and he laughs when Laney jumps up, wanting her pink plushy bed. "Here, Baby Girl," he coos, lifting the puppy and putting her on the mattress with a soft laugh.

"Almost done," Shane announces, stuffing the last of his clothes into a suitcase. He makes a quick trip to the bathroom for their toothbrushes, shampoo, soap and the electric razor before returning and zipping the luggage. "I'm ready."

Jason turns around to see a genuine smile on Shane's face for the first time in two weeks.

"Let's get it in the truck."

Shane nods, pulling the handle on his luggage and rolling it outside as Jason does the same with his own. Before leaving they pack Laney's dog bed, her toys and her leash into the truck as well. On a last run through the cabin Shane remembers his wallet and cell phone and after doing one more check on the appliances, Shane grabs Laney and locks up the cabin before heading out to the truck.


	7. AN

If no one leaves a serious review with substance, I'm going to pull this story by tomorrow evening. It's not worth the hassle if no one's going to leave feedback.


	8. Has My Conscience Shown?

After hours of traveling Shane and Jason are finally on the Causeway, the road to Galveston. The sun is setting and Laney is sleeping on Shane's lap. The trip has been quiet and gentle for the most part except for the radio playing in the background. Shane has been staring out the window nearly the entire past hour and Jason has finally decided to ask him why.

"What's wrong?" the southern boy asks softly, glancing at his husband.

"Just thinking," Shane replies, breaking his gaze from the window to look at Jason and smile sadly.

"'Bout what?"

Biting his lip Shane replies, "The baby."

"Oh." An uncomfortable silence settles between them and the younger boy feels a little better when Jason puts a comforting hand on his thigh.

"I'm real sorry," he offers gently.

"It's not your fault." Shane turns to his husband, looking at Jason's profile against the hazy sky. "I wish I would've told you about it before but..."

"What d'you mean?"

The nineteen-year-old scoots over a little bit and rests his head on Jason's shoulder. "I had a feeling I was pregnant before I took a test and went to the doctor. "You... you know the night we had that bad fight?"

"Yeah."

"When I was in the bathroom, I took the test and hid it under the sink."

"Shay," Jason replies quietly as he turns onto 61st street. He takes Shane's hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it. "I hope you know you can tell me anything now."

"Can I ask you anything?" the nineteen-year-old whispers softly.

"O'course."

"Why were you getting so rough with me?"

Jason pauses with his mouth open, releasing his grip from the steering wheel momentarily. "What d'you mean?" he asks as they drive past the Casa Del Mar.

"You, um, you kind of... well, the night you wouldn't stop and I-"

"The night I scared you?"

"Yeah. Well, before that half the time you always pressured me into having sex- not that I didn't want to, it just- sometimes, when I was tired I didn't want to do it, you begged me until I gave in. And every time we would have sex you would get a little more forceful than the time before that. I'm just trying to make sense of all this."

"Shane, I-" Jason cuts himself short as they stop at a red light. He looks over at his husband, stroking the back of Shane's hand with his thumb. "Baby doll, you gotta realize that I ain't never had this freedom before. Until a few months ago I was still a virgin and haven't ever made love to anyone but myself, especially someone I love so much. I understand why you're confused about the way I was actin'. I realize that I was bad to you and I promise it's only 'cause I got a little carried away with you bein' my husband."

"I hope so," Shane whispers softly, giving his partner a kiss on the cheek.

"I love gettin' intimate with you. I like to make you feel special."

"But there are other ways we can be intimate."

"I know that, Shane."

"I'm supposed to wait at least six weeks before..." Shane's cheeks grow pink and he admits quietly, "I'm still bleeding."

And suddenly Jason feels cruel for asking and he glances over at Shane to make sure he's okay. "Like what?" he asks curiously, referring to the alternative ways of being intimate.

"Well, we... we're taking this trip together. It'll just be me, you and Laney in the house. We can take walks at night, on the beach. I'd love that. We can take baths together and give each other massages. We can go out to dinner, seeing as we hardly ever go out anywhere special."

Jason lifts their intertwined fingers and kisses Shane's knuckle. "We can go do fun stuff together. There's a water park here if you wanna go. And I know where I wanna take you to dinner one night. It ain't very romantic but it's different."

"I definitely wanna go shopping." Shane tilts his head to look up at his husband. "Can we go shopping?"

"You bet, Baby. First thing in the morning."

"No. In the morning I wanna- Does our house have a balcony?"

"Yep."

"'Kay, so in the morning I wanna make us breakfast. I'm gonna wake you up super early so we can eat outside and watch the sunrise."

"Okay," Jason chuckles with a little nod. He pulls into a real estate office on the left, putting the truck into park and grabbing his check book from the console. "Stay put, I'll be right back."

"'Kay." Shane releases Jason's hand, holding onto Laney who perks up nervously as Jason exits the truck. He watches the older boy walk into the office, whining sweetly as she paws at the window several times.

"He'll be back," Shane reassures the beagle, lifting her to his chest and kissing her head. And he's right; it's only a matter of minutes before Jason returns with the keys, a copy of the contract and a sign to hang around the mirror.

As soon as Jason closes his door Laney rushes to him, getting on his lap and trying to lick his face.

"Someone missed you," Shane laughs, taking Laney so that his husband can pull out of the parking lot.

"I believe it."

The ride to the house is quiet with soft music playing in the background. Shane doesn't let on how excited he is to be doing something different with someone he loves so very much, and having his adorable baby girl in his lap is making everything that much better.

They turn onto a road by a pasture in which about twenty horses are grazing, and Jason smiles when Shane looks over at him with bright eyes.

"Did you know about this?"

"'Bout what?"

"The horses?"

"Oh. Yep." He continues driving before turning onto a gravel road, passing seven houses before pulling up to the one they'll be occupying. The home is a charming yellow color with white trim and it's elevated one story with a loft on top. On the balcony is a set of heavy lawn furniture, a large umbrella and a bar-b-que pit.

Shane gasps softly, looking down at Laney whose tail wags at the sound of the singer's voice. "Laney, we're here."

Jason cuts the engine, getting out of the truck and going to the bed. He unloads everything while Shane takes Laney on a potty break, and by the time Shane comes back and walks into the shabby-chic decorated house, Jason has the kennel set up and is unloading their clothes in the bedroom dresser.

"What d'you think?" Jason presses.

"It's beautiful." He pauses, setting Laney on the floor. "Honey, I can do that."

"No, it's alright. You just rest. We gotta go to the store and get groceries when I'm done."

"I'll make a list." Shane lies down on the queen sized bed and pulls his phone out, typing a grocery list as Laney joins him on the bed.

"Shay, we can wake up to a view of the ocean," Jason comments as he takes a moment to glance out the French doors.

The younger man nods, saving his list and setting his phone down on the bedside table before murmuring, "Come here."

Jason breaks away from the doors, walking over to the bed and lying down next to Shane. The singer rolls over, lying on top of Jason before sitting up to straddle his waist. "This is really, really sweet and romantic." He bends down and presses their lips together as Jason wraps one hand around his lover's neck tenderly.

"I'm sorry," Jason whispers against Shane's lips for the tenth time since that night. "I love you, Baby." He pulls Shane down into a hug, running his fingers through Shane's dark hair in a soothing manner. "I never meant to hurt you like that."

Shane's eyes begin to fill with tears as he nuzzles his face against Jason's neck. "I know that," he whispers in return, snuggling against his husband's warm, comforting chest. "I know you didn't."


	9. I Opened Up My Life To You

As promised, Shane rose early this morning to cook breakfast taquitos. He set up the lighthouse dishes on the patio furniture outside and woke Jason up at seven. They're sitting, staring out at the ocean and Laney is in Shane's lap.

"So you're not mad?" Jason asks for the tenth time since that night.

"For what?"

"I thought.. I thought maybe I screwed up real big. Because of the way I was actin', I guess," Jason shrugs, looking down at his empty plate.

Shane takes a sip of his juice before shaking head. "Jase, marriage is about making mistakes and learning from them." He reaches across the table, placing his fingers over his beloved husband's. "We're gonna be fine. Now please stop worrying about it; we're here to have fun."

"You're right," Jason admits. "What do you wanna do today?"

"I was thinking maybe we could be on the beach until eleven or so, and then we could grill for lunch. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Mmm," the older boy agrees. "That sounds great. But what about Laney?"

"She can come too." Shane lifts his baby girl to his lips, kissing her head and giggling when she throws her head back to lick his face. "You got a tie-out for her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Who knows? She might like it."

"Tell you what, you go get ready and I'll clean up the dishes."

The younger man Hon up with the beagle in his arms, leaning over to kiss Jason's cheek. "Thanks, Jase."

--

Around eleven thirty in the morning both boys had enough swimming. Laney had mixed confusions about the sport, not sure whether to run into the water or run away from it. She had trouble walking in the sand, kicking it up and shaking it from her ears. It wasn't until Shane held the puppy and Jason walked by his husband's side that the beagle calmed down.

After an hour or so in the water, Jason put Laney on her tie-out and spent some time with Shane. They built a big, three story sand castle with a moat around the entire fortress. They walked on along the beach, holding hands and swinging their arms, hurrying back so that Laney wouldn't get worried, of course. It was after Shane and Jason filled one of their plastic buckets with shells that they decided to head up to the house for lunch.

Shane was the first to take a shower, and he's dressed in plaid shorts and a white t-shirt now. He walks into the kitchen to find his husband digging through the pantry.

"What're you doing?" the nineteen-year-old asks playfully.

The older boy spins around with a bag of chips in his hands, still wearing his dirty board shorts and no shirt. "Oh, I was just-"

Shane crosses the room quickly, taking the bag of Lays potato chips and rolling them up. He reaches around Jason, tossing them in the cupboard and pecking his lover on the lips. "You're not gonna want lunch."

"Yes I will," Jason laughs, brushing his hands against his shorts. After kissing his husband briefly, Jason heads to the bathroom for a shower while Shane starts the bar-b-que.

Lunch comes and goes, the boys clean up the mess and before either of them realize it, it's mid-afternoon. Jason is napping in the master bedroom with Laney and Shane is on the couch reading. It surprises - and scares - him when his phone rings, but when he gets up to answer it he's ecstatic at the caller.

Shane slides to answer, putting the phone to his ear. "Mom! Hi!"

"Hi, Honey," Rene replies, just as giddily. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing, really, just reading."

"Where's Jason?"

"He's taking a nap in the other room. What have _you_ been up to?"

"Not much," the older woman sighs. "Just working, you know. I'm redoing my bedroom and just finished repainting it last night."

"Oh. That's fun."

"I'm taking two and a half weeks vacation."

Shane's eyebrows raise and he goes to sit back down on the sofa. "For anything in particular?"

"I was thinking maybe I could come see you soon," Rene hints subtly. "It's been a few months since the wedding and I'm starting to miss you."

"Mom, Jason and I-"

"Now if you don't want me to stay with you in that little place I don't blame you. I'm sure Cindy wouldn't mind if I stayed there."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm kind of on a trip with Jason right now." Shane bits his lip softly.

Rene hesitates. "How long will you be gone for?"

"Two weeks?" the nineteen-year-old replies in the form of a question. "We're down on Galveston Island. We got here last night."

"Oh..." His mother tries to hide the apparent disappointment in her voice. "Any particular reason you're on a trip?"

"Jason figured we needed it- to get away, you know," Shane replies hastily. "We never had a honeymoon and he, well, he surprised me."

"Oh. I was really looking forward to seeing you. I miss you."

Shane looks down at his lap sadly. "I miss you too, Mom."

"You don't think Jason would-?"

"Would what?"

"Do you think it would be okay if I came down there?" Rene asks hopefully, wringing her hands as she does so. "I really took the time off so I could fly down to see you."

"I-" Shane pauses, sighing softly. "Mom, I don't know, this is kind of thing just for the two of us."

"I understand," Rene nearly whispers, her voice cracking. "Well, Honey, I'll let you go. Call you later, 'kay?"

Abruptly Shane is met with a silent end of the line. He sighs, tossing his iPhone onto the coffee table and going to the master bedroom. He removes his shorts, sliding into bed with Jason in his briefs and t-shirt.

The older man turns over onto his back with a grunt. From somewhere under the blanket Laney realizes that Shane joined them, and begins to lick his feet excitedly.

"Stop it," Shane hisses quietly, trying not to wake his lover.

"What're you doin', Baby?" Jason asks quietly.

"Nothing," the singer sighs, reaching down and grabbing the beagle puppy. "Sorry I woke you."

"Nah, I wasn't sleepin' anyway."

"My mom just called."

"What'd she have to say?"

"She said she took some vacation time to come down and see us. I told her we were here."

"You invited her, didn't you?" Jason asks, rubbing his face tiredly.

Shane shakes his head, stroking Laney's ears affectionately.

"Well, why not?"

"This is just for the two of us," the singer mumbles. "I don't- I'm not ready to see her yet, after what happened."

"Shay, we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone."

"But I couldn't look her in the face and not tell her that her grandbaby-" Shane cuts himself off abruptly, lying down with Laney and snuggling against Jason's side. Pressing kisses to his husband's neck tenderly Shane sighs. "Maybe in a few days I'll feel better about it."

The older man nods, rubbing Shane's forearm in an affectionate manner. "I hope so."

"Jason?" Shane asks after a long moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking. You know how that magazine called me a few weeks after the wedding and wanted to do a cover story but I said no?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe we should do that, if they still want it. It'd be some income for me and you'd get to experience a part of the life I used to live. I mean, I get to experience the life you life every day. It's only fair, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I think I'm gonna go call-"

"Shane?" Jason breaks in gently, looking over at his husband.

"What?"

"Could you lay with me for a while first?"

An innocent smile spreads across Shane's mouth. "Okay," he whispers, turning onto his side and throwing a leg over Jason's waist. He rests his head on the older man's shoulder as Laney settles at their feet once more.


	10. I Want Someone To Love Me For Who I Am

It's mid-October now as Jason and Shane Gregory walk into the sky-scraping The Northern & Shell Building. They've had this appointment set up since early September when Shane contacted People magazine about doing a cover story. They signed the contracts several weeks ago and arrived in New York yesterday around two in the afternoon. Jason was amazed at everything; the airport, the plane ride, the traffic jams, the amount of people on the streets who didn't seem to look twice as he escorted Shane into the hotel. This morning they'll be interviewing and tomorrow is the photo shoot.

"We're gonna be in _here_?" Jason asks as he takes a long look around the building. The entire hallway they're walking down is white. White tile, white walls, white ceilings and white doors.

"Yeah, on the ninth floor."

"I don't like this, really. It makes me feel kinda sick like I'm in a hospital or somethin'."

Shane nods. "I agree. It's a bit too much white." They reach the elevator and Shane presses the up arrow.

Jason allows Shane to enter the elevator first. "We're doing a photo shoot first, right?"

"No. We're gonna do an interview first and then a photo shoot tomorrow." Shane kisses Laney's head lightly. "Are you gonna behave?" he asks in a giddy voice. "Are you gonna be a good girl?"

Jason reaches over to pet the beagle. "O'course she will."

They reach the ninth floor and file out, going into the comfortable office of Ms. Emily Smallcom of People magazine.

The anorexically thin woman stands up to greet them. "Hi, boys. How was the flight?"

"It was good," Shane answers with a smile.

"Jason, it's so nice to meet you." Emily shakes hands with Shane's husband, who kisses the back of her hand sweetly.

"You too, Ms. Smallcom." Jason gives the woman a charming smile as Shane sighs with relief. Of course he never thought Jason would be embarrassing but he's really adjusting to this life style. The social side of it, anyway.

"Such a gentleman. I like that. Do you have any brothers?"

Jason chuckles. "No ma'am. I do have a cousin my age but he's not much of a gentleman. Actually, if he had the chance he'd try and be a womanizer but he ai- isn't really popular with the ladies."

Emily gives Shane an all-approving look before noticing Laney. "Is this the little girl you were talking about?"

"Yes. This is our baby, Laney."

Jason smiles proudly as he wraps an arm around Shane. "We love her to pieces."

Emily motions for hem to follow her to the lounge, grabbing her Mac on the way. "So, Jason. How do you like New York so far?"

"Its a little overwhelmin' with the traffic and everything. But were s'posed to go upstate for a few days before going home. Shay promised me."

They all three sit down on the couches; Shane and Jason on one with Emily on the other. Laney struggles to get over to Jason and finally Shane lets her go.

"Alright boys. Let's get down to business."

The interview begins with usual questions, followed by ones about newlywed married life and then they get into the career stuff. Roughly thirty minutes after the questioning, the final text of the interview is done. Shane is going to receive the story portion in an email because he explained that they were going back to the hotel and staying in for the night.

Emily has her assistant print it out and Shane and Jason are allowed to look over it as Emily's assistant takes Laney on a potty break.

Shane holds the paper so both he and his husband can read over it simultaneously.

_**Shane, no one's really heard much of you in the past year or so. Keeping it on the DL?**_

_Yeah, I guess you could say that. I've been going through some pretty big life changes._

_**And what would those be?**_

_I sorted out the last few years of my life while staying at a very welcoming ranch down in Texas. There I learned how to ride horses, how to treat people properly, and I met the sweetest man on Earth._

_**The man beside you?**  
Yes, Jason Gregory. My name's going to be printed Shane Gregory in this, right?  
**Yes**_

_**With that said, is married life everything you expected it to be? What about you, Jason?**_

_**Shane:** Well... yes and no. I knew it would be hard. It takes work; team work. As a husband, or a wife, you have to be able to speak up and listen to your partner.  
**Jason:** It's a lot more work than I ever thought but it's worth it. I love Shane so much._

_**Do either of you regret tying the knot so young?**_

_**Shane:** No.  
**Jason:** Absolutely not_

_**Any plans for starting a family?**_

_**Shane:** It's a bit soon.  
**Jason:** We already did. Her name is Laney._

_**Shane, have you considered returning to your career?**_

_I have. It's not something I feel very comfortable discussing right now. Laney and Jason are the most important things to me at the moment. In the future if I feel like getting back into that lifestyle Jason and I will discuss it._

_**Jason, would you object to Shane returning to the limelight at some point?**_

_Absolutely not. I want Shay to be happy and if his work makes him happy then I'll be there so support him one hundred percent. And the payments are kinda nice, too._

"Looks fine to me." Shane returns the paper just as Emily's assistant comes back to the room with Laney.

"Was she good?" Jason asks the young intern.

"The perfect little lady." The assistant hands Shane Laney's pink leash and the couple stands up.

"Shane, just as soon as the story is finished I'll email it to you."

"And I'll let you know what I think."

Emily thanks her assistant for taking Laney out and stands up. "I'll see you two out."

The three of them reach the bottom floor with small talk. Before climbing in the SUV Jason gives Emily one of his warm, sincere hugs and says he hopes to see her at their photo shoot tomorrow.

Just as they're pulling away Shane looks to his husband. "What'd you think?"

"I liked it. Emily was nice."

"She's one of the few people who deals with this type of thing that is actually courteous," the singer admits, glancing down at Laney as she lay in his lap. "We've known each other for a while. We were sort of like friends even though she's older than me."

As rain starts to fall lightly Jason turns on the wiper blades, which Laney doesn't appreciate. She perks up instantly, growling and barking at the black foreign objects and trying to attack them through the windshield. Both men burst into laughter and Shane begins to video the entire situation with his phone.

"What are they, Laney?" Shane asks through laughter. "What are they, baby girl?"

Jason turns the blades off after about thirty seconds, still laughing as he does so. "Poor thing, she doesn't like 'em."

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Shane asks.

Jason shrugs. "Dunno. Whatever you wanna do."

"We could go shopping. Or to the movies."

"Shay, I kinda just wanna go back to the hotel and maybe go down to the jacuzzi." Jason takes his husband's hand hesitantly. "Would that be okay? We could get dinner from the restaurant and bring it back to the room."

The younger man nods in complete agreement. A quiet dinner sounds marvelous and an intimate cuddle with Laney at their feet would be the icing on the cake.

"I'd love that. Jase?"

"Hm?"

"When Laney gets older I want to breed her. We can keep one of the puppies. It'd be kind of like starting a family, except we wouldn't be totally responsible for the puppies."

The twenty-year-old's voice is very soft. "Shay, do you wanna start a family soon? Is that what you're gettin' at?"

Shane nods hesitantly. "Not now, but... soon. In a year or less?"

"You got it, Darlin'. Whatever you want."

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to get out. Btw, the entire Laney/wiper blades situation actually happened with my dog yesterday. It was hysterical.**


	11. I'm Freakin' Out, Where Am I Now?

**AN: I know it's been a while since an update and I'm so sorry. I recently got inspired to start this story again. I hope I didn't lose any readers! I also hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter. :] Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.  
**

* * *

_"I-I miss you," Jason stutters softly over the phone. It is nearly one in the morning and he's up talking to his husband when he should have really been sleeping._

_Of course since Shane is in California, it is still a decent hour for someone to be awake and talking on the phone. "I miss you too, Hon. I'll fly you out as soon as you can come."_

_"That'd be the third time in two months!" Jason exclaims so loudly that Laney's head raises from where it has been resting at the foot of the bed. "I can't keep leavin' the ranch when my uncle needs me; you know that, Shane."_

_By now, as with any couple, the honeymoon stage has worn off. It's been roughly seven months since the wedding and Jason's realized there's no such thing as marital bliss. He suggests it may be present for some couples who have waited their whole lives to find that special person, but not when that special person feels complied to resume their ridiculously hectic career. It's not that Jason wanted to keep Shane locked up or anything; in fact it was he who pushed Shane to start working on another record. But Jason had no idea that his lover would be gone for weeks at a time, leaving Jason to work all day and come home to an empty house._

_Shane is quiet for a long time. He imagines Jason sitting in their cabin watching television with Laney and trying to enjoy the to-go plate Cindy sent home. Meanwhile Shane is staying in a condo in which one of the large windows frames the LA skyline. The fridge was stocked with anything he might ever want, including some southern comfort foods like homemade vanilla Blue Bell ice cream._

_"Maybe I should just come home," he singer responds quietly. "You're obviously not happy anymore."_

_"No, I don't- I don't want you-"_

_Shane sighs quietly. "I had a feeling things would turn out this way."_

_"I'm sorry, Shay. I had no idea you'd be gone so long or I wouldn't have pushed you to go."_

_"Why don't you just move out here?"_

_"Because I can't!" Jason exclaims loudly. "I ain't gonna leave Carlisle and everyone else for you!"_

_"Then maybe I should leave you," Shane replies, his voice carefully controlled._

"Jase," Shane calls softly, shaking his husband's shoulder. "Jase. Hon, it's time to go."

The twenty-year-old grunts quietly, rolling onto his back. "Shane?"

The younger man smiles as he runs a hand through his partner's messy hair. "Yeah, get up. It's time to go to Aunt Cindy's."

It takes several moments for the southern boy to realize that he's at home in bed with his husband by his side. He's been having dreams like that a few times a week ever since Shane brought up the subject of possibly making a country-sounding record. Shane has already begun writing songs but he isn't going to look into anything until after Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Jason sits up, placing a gentle kiss on his husband's cheek. "Gimme a minute, Baby."

"We'll be in the truck." The singer tugs on Laney's pink leash lightly, signaling the puppy to follow him out to the front.

Jason eventually coaxes himself out of bed, throwing on a clean t-shirt and brushing his teeth before going out to the truck where Shane is sitting in the driver's seat.

"I'll drive," Shane calls with a cute, yet somehow sexy smile playing on his lips. "You still look sleepy."

After climbing into the truck, the older man lets out a content sigh. "I love you so much."

A small giggle bubbles up through the singer's throat. "I love you, too."

As Shane pulls onto the road, a comfortable silence settles over the truck. Laney curls up between the couple, laying her head on Jason's knee and for a long while no one says anything. Usually they're content just to sit like this, the three of them close together and touching just barely.

The ride to Aunt Cindy's stays silent until Shane pulls up to the two-story house, parking the truck in front of the round pen. Together, the three of them walk up to the home and don't bother knocking.

"Aunt Cindy," Jason calls, closing the door behind them.

"In the kitchen, Hon!"

Shane unleashes Laney, laughing as the puppy runs straight for Carlisle. The two of them have a love-hate relationship. Carlisle doesn't want anyone to know so, but he's been known to sneak Laney table scraps during dinner.

The husbands file into the kitchen to inhale the smell of a pork loin just being pulled from the oven.

"Hi, Cin." Shane briefly wraps his arms around the shorter plump woman briefly, only having her kiss his cheek in return. "What're we having?"

Jason asks politely, "Can we help?"

"Pork loin, green bean casserole and corn on the cob. Table's already set, Darlin'. Where's that little girl of yours?"

"Laney!" Jason calls. It seems less than half a second until the beagle pup runs into the room barking and sliding across the wood floors, running into the older boy's legs and causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"Come 'ere," Shane coos, picking the puppy up and holding her against his chest. "Jase told me that the entire family's coming to Thanksgiving. I can't wait to meet everyone. And see Nate again," the singer adds with a chuckle. "He's something else."

"Got that right," Jason laughs, getting a drink from the fridge.

Shane sets Laney down and watches as she trots out of the room before he and Jason both table a seat at the little four-person table in the corner.

"The family's a sweet bunch," Cindy comments after a while. "I just hope they're as welcoming' to you as you are to them."

"Sure they will be," Jason cuts in gently. "Aunt Helen and Uncle Greg bringing their new foster boy?"

"Yep. Poor thing."

"What?" Shane perks up, confused.

"My aunt and uncle were trying to have kids for years," Jason informs him. "They're just startin' the adoption process. Their last little girl just got adopted by a family in San Antonio."

"They got this new boy last week," Cindy goes on to explain, still messing around at the stove. "Helen says his momma was raisin' him but she died of cancer, so he got sent to live with his daddy. Turns out his daddy was caught up in some drug business. Poor baby was only there for a few months. Thank God cause his daddy was beatin' him and doin' all kinds of horrible things."

"What's his name?" the nineteen-year-old asks, curiosity lingering in his voice.

"Jordan. He's only twelve years old." Cindy sighs shortly, turning around to smile adoringly at her nephew and Shane. "Anyway, y'all ready to eat?"

"Yes ma'am," Shane replies enthusiastically, popping up to his feet. He's the first to sit at the dinner table and the last to leave after dessert, but that's because he was giving everyone's leftovers to Laney. Shane and Jason don't stay long past supper because it's a work night for Jason. The two of them also have some catching up to do of sorts.

--

"Right there," Shane pants against Jason's ear, moaning as the feeling intensifies. "Right there, right there, right-" The last part of Shane's sentence falls into a moan of Jason's name as he contracts against Jason and releases against his husband's toned abdomen, smearing the come with his cock as Jason's final thrusts grow careless. Jason releases with a quiet groan, staying fully inside of his lover for several seconds after the orgasm.

Finally Jason wills himself out, removing the condom and disposing of it in the small trash can near the bed before collapsing on his side of the bed.

Shane whines incoherently, his baby browns still closed and his dark hair fanning out against the cream-colored pillow beneath his head. Neither of them is sure how long they stay silent like this but they welcome the situation just the same. Things have been a little awkward with them in the intimacy department lately, mostly due to Shane's miscarriage a few months ago, but tonight was their first time trying it again. Things worked out better for the both of them and when Shane is ready, he rolls over into his husband's embrace, not risking ruining the moment with words. Instead, he simply cups Jason's face in his hands, kissing him slow and deep.


	12. Are You Gonna Love Me?

**I'm so sorry, my faithful readers. I forgot to update this days ago. :] Enjoy.

* * *

**

"We can't leave her home alone, Jase," Shane whines, tugging at his husband's arm as they stand side by side in front of Laney, who's lying on the bed looking totally depressed.

"We can't take her to Aunt Cindy's either. It's gonna be crazy enough already." Jason turns to the side, kissing his husband's hair. "Sorry, Baby."

"But she looks so sad. Look at her face; she knows we're leaving."

"She'll be alright for a couple hours." The older boy pulls at the itchy black sweater his husband forced him to wear.

"Can we bring her?" the singer asks, making the best puppy eyes he can manage and leaning against Jason. "Please? We can lock her in your old room."

"Fine." Sighing softly, Jason makes a mental note to himself that maybe he should work on the weakness he feels from Shane's deep brown eyes. Nevertheless, he scoops Laney into his arms and Shane follows him out the cabin door.

The drive to Cindy's is silent, and when they get there Jason can see his Aunt Helen and Uncle Greg are already here; their Tahoe is in the front already. Nate and his mother are here; Cindy and Carlisle picked them up from the airport earlier.

"Let's go meet the family!" Shane exclaims happily, taking Laney from the seat and hopping out of the truck before Jason has a chance to cut the engine. On his way inside Shane catches notice of Nate on the porch, his feet propped up on the white railing and a cell phone in hand.

Shane clears his throat and the curly-haired boy looks up, a smile instantly coming to his lips. "Hey! Long time no see, huh?" Nate exclaims as he stands up and throws an arm around Shane, who laughs a little.

"It's been five months. But it's good to see you."

"Everyone's inside talking with Jordan. Poor kid seems like he hadn't had so much attention in his entire life,"

"Oh, right." He tries to remember what Jason told him about his aunt and uncle's new foster child, and what the names of that aunt and uncle are.

"Greg and Helen's new kid." As Jason comes to the porch, Nate gives him a rare teeth-baring smile. "Hey, Jase."

Jason nods, patting his cousin on the shoulder. "Nate."

"Let's go inside." Nate escorts Shane and Jason follows behind on their way to the living room.

"Shay?" Jason quietly asks, pulling his husband to the side as Nate goes to find his mother. "Baby, I know I don't gotta say anything to you about how to treat Jordan. Just be careful of what you say, 'kay?"

The younger husband smiles a little, pecking his partner on the lips. "You don't have to worry."

"I know that." Jason gives Shane a little push on the bo¬ttom and he enters the room, setting Laney to the ground.

"Hey," Jason waves with a grin and his family stands up immediately.

"Goodness, look at you!" Helen exclaims, hugging her nephew. "You changed so much." Pulling away, her brown eyes land on the shy dark-haired boy beside Jason and she smiles for a long time.

"Remember me?" the singer asks quietly, the entire room laughing and Helen hugs him, too.

"Of course I remember you! How are you, Honey?"

"I'm good," Shane says, almost singing as he bending down to pick Laney up as the puppy whines at his feet. "As you can see Jase and I have a very needy little girl."

"Jason, come meet your new cousin. You, too, Shay. Is it alright if I call you that?"

"It's fine," Shane laughs softly, following Jason to the couch and sitting down. The little blonde-haired boy across from them looks up, seeming about as shy as Shane did moments ago.

Jason is the first one to smile at the child, saying, "Hey, Jordan."

"Hi," the twelve-year-old says, trying his best to smile but anyone can see he's feeling a little intimidated by all the attention, not to mention the celebrity who's sitting in the same room. "Y-your name's Jason, right?"

"Yep." He motions to the younger boy beside him. "This is my husband Shane."

Jordan isn't sure why, but for some reason he can feel himself opening up to Jason. Maybe it's the homey accent his voice has or maybe it's the fact that he's treating him like he would anyone else he just met, not like a foster child. With a small smile Jordan admits, "I know who he is."

"You know who I am?" Shane grins.

"Yeah," the child answers a little more confidently, pointing to the beagle in Shane's lap. "And that's Laney."

"How'd you know that?" Jason asks, shoving the kid playfully. "Did Nate tell you?"

"No, I read it in a magazine."

"How about that, you read about your cousin in a magazine." Jason's face is lit with a smile and Shane's face mirrors his husband's.

"Aunt Cindy, where's Carlisle?" Shane breaks in quietly, looking to his aunt. "And Uncle Greg?"

"They're out in the barn. Y'all ready for the trail ride?"

"Trail ride?" Shane turns to his husband, confused. "What trail ride?"

"Every year before we eat we go for a trail ride as a family. You better go put Laney in my room. Meet you outside, Baby." Jason and the rest of the family stand up as Shane takes Laney upstairs, getting her settled on Jason's old bed and it's obvious that Laney knows this used to be Jason's room; she snuggles right up to the pillow and curls into a ball, not looking twice when Shane leaves the room.

--

"I've never ridden her before," Shane points out, standing in front of the intimidating chestnut mare. She's an older horse, around eleven years old, and Shane has nothing to worry about because the mare is a sweetheart. "Why can't we just take Hudson?" he whines, referring to the smaller dark bay.

"Because Aunt Helen's riding him. What d'you got against Delilah? She's a sweetheart, Shay."

"But she's bigger..."

"Shut your mouth and get behind me." Immediately after the sentence leaves his mouth Jason giggles, snorting the slightest bit.

Shane does as he's told, slapping Jason's ass the best he can with his husband in the saddle. He wraps his arms around Jason's itchy black sweater, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. "I love you, Honey."

"I know you do." Jason gives the reins a gentle pull to the right. "Ready, Jordan?"

"Yep."

"You go out first. I don't think Tinker would do anything but he can be stubborn sometimes."

"O-okay," Jordan agrees, a little apprehensive as he gives the old pony a gentle squeeze with his legs. They start out of the barn, headed to the back of the property for the trails.

"You ever been riding before?" Shane asks as Jason trots Delilah to catch up with Tinker.

"At camp once. But they lead the horses."

Out of nowhere, Nate and Lightening come galloping out of the barn and Jason sighs, rolling his hazel eyes. "Show off!"

"Shut the hell up and catch me, then!" Nate hollers back.

As much as Jason wants to, he doesn't click his tongue for the cue to gallop. He keeps Delilah's slow, steady pace alongside Hudson as the adults follow behind.

"Jason?" Shane asks in a quiet whisper.

"Hm?"

"You're great with kids. Did you know that?"

The older man's cheeks turn light pink. It could be the fact that it's a little chilly outside, or the fact that his husband's words are so sugary sweet that he can't resist turning his head and kissing Shane's cheek.

"Thank you, Baby," the twenty-year-old whispers in response, a small smile on his lips. "He's a sweet kid, huh?" he murmurs, his head still turned.

" Yeah," Shane nods, "he is. Maybe- maybe when we're ready to be parents we could adopt. Like Helen and Greg."

"I don't know; that's expensive, Shay."

"I have the money. I have the money to buy us a mansion if I wanted to but I don't. I like our little cabin in the country."

"I do too," Jason agrees, nodding. "Do you not wanna have a baby with me 'cause of what happened?"

Shane's heart drops a little - just a little, maybe a centimeter. "No, I was just thinking about all the kids here in orphanages that don't have parents. And I mean, all those celebrities adopting kids from Africa and shit-"

"Shane."

"Sorry," the singer apologizes sheepishly. "Anyway, they're only doing it 'cause it's trendy, y'know? It's the cool thing to do. It's so stupid; there are plenty of kids in America that need parents, too."

"Baby, you're talkin' too fast." Jason pauses for a minute, glancing at Jordan and then murmuring, "Is it something you wanna look into?"

"I do," Shane answers, a sense of longing in his voice. "I just know that I had a pretty shitty upbringing. I wanna make a difference in a kid's life so that they don't turn out like me."

Jason laughs, patting Shane's thigh affectionately. "You turned out just fine."

"Yeah," the nineteen-year-old scoffs, "but I could be a lot better."

"You're enough for me, though," Jason answers with a little smile. "Ain't that somethin'?"

"That's everything, Jason," Shane agrees, wrapping his arms around his husband just a little tighter.


	13. I Swear To God We're Gonna Get It Right

"What are you thankful for, Jase?" Aunt Helen asks her nephew. They're all sitting around the large dining table after the trail ride. It's been a Thanksgiving tradition for years to share one thing each person in the family is thankful for. This year is kind of special because there are two new members of the family to share with.

"Well," Jason begins with a sweet smile, "I'm thankful for my family; for Shane and Laney. Oh, and of course I'm thankful that Jordan gets to spend Thanksgiving with us. Shay?" Jason takes his husband's hand in his own.

"I'm thankful that I can spend Thanksgiving with people who know what family is really about."

Aunt Cindy just smiles at Shane and Jason, shaking her head the slightest bit. It's crazy, but Cindy never thought in her wildest dreams that Jason would have found such a good person to spend his life with, much less a famous singer who just so happens to be a male. But what's even more unbelievable to Cindy is that Shane has gone through so many emotional changes, as has Jason. Cindy knows it isn't very orthodox for a boy who never showed any interest in men before could have fallen for someone like Shane in only a few months, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Aunt Cindy," Jason calls, "it's time for you to say grace."

The older woman smiles, nodding to herself. "Right." She bows her head, signaling everyone else to do the same. "Lord, we thank you this Thanksgiving for the wood we're about to eat, the lives we're living and the company we keep. Thank you for keeping everyone safe in their travels. In Jesus' name we pray, amen."

As dishes are being passed around, plates are filled. While Shane is waiting for the mashed potatoes he looks at Nate. "So what's been going on with you?"

"Not much," Nate shrugs. "College, shitty job-"

"Nate," Shane snaps, kicking Jason's cousin in the shin. Normally he wouldn't get so bent out of shape about Nate's inability to eliminate curse words from his vocabulary, but now there's a twelve-year-old in the family.

"Sorry," Nate apologizes to Jordan. The child smiles shyly, glancing up from his meal.

"Jason, Shane," Aunt Helen begins politely, "when are you two planning on giving me and your aunts some great nieces or nephews?"

Jason visibly cringes at the question; it's been a bit of a sore subject. Shane isn't exactly sure he'd be comfortable with getting pregnant after his miscarriage. Because of that, Jason figures it'd be best to let his husband answer the question.

Shane smiles shyly as all eyes are on him. He should be accustomed to having everyone looking and watching, but did Helen really need to put so much pressure on him?

"I don't know," Shane chuckles nervously. "We're working on it." He should have known better than to say that because now everyone is wooing. It goes on for several seconds before Cindy notices Eric and Andy, the ranch hands, whispering to each other. It's no secret that the two of them don't like the fact that Jason is married to a man. They still love him like a brother but that doesn't mean they'll ever stop making gay jokes about him.

"That's enough y'all," Cindy announces. "Leave the boys alone."

As the meal goes on everyone has their own separate little conversations. Jason and Shane mostly talk to Nate, but after a while Nate joins in with Eric and Andy, so the married couple is left to talk between themselves.

"We going back to sleep in the cabin?" Shane asks before taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Aunt Cindy wanted us to stay here."

With a hum, Shane swallows his food and looks over at Jordan. The boy is an absolute sweetheart, Shane decides. He isn't like some foster kids who get tossed around from place to place. He definitely hasn't allowed his situation to determine the kind of kid he is. He's polite, sweet, and just an all around good kid.

After a short while Jordan notices Shane staring at him and he looks up, giving the singer a shy little smile. "Hi."

Shane chuckles as unexplained goosebumps cover his skin. "Hi."

"How long are y'all stayin', Jordan?" Jason breaks in, looking up from his food.

"Helen said maybe two days or so. I wanna stay longer, though," the twelve-year-old admits quietly. "I'm home schooled but they need to go back to work."

"Maybe he could stay with us," Shane offers, looking to his husband for an answer. "I don't have anything to do. I could help him with school work."

The child's eyes grow a little bit wider. "Really?"

"We'll talk later, Shay," Jason cuts in.

"No," the singer replies a little forcefully. "I wanna talk about it now."

Jason admits honestly, "Well, it's fine with me. I ain't the one you've gotta worry about."

"Aunt Helen," Shane calls out, peering around Jason at the brunette woman until she looks in his direction. "Jordan said you guys are only gonna stay a couple of days."

The woman nods slightly. "Wish it could be more but Greg and I gotta get back to work."

"What if Jordan stayed here with me and Jason? He said he's home schooled."

Helen seriously ponders the question for a moment before replying, "I'll think about it." Greg doesn't have much to say in the matter. He doesn't know for sure, but Shane has a pretty good idea that Helen wears the pants in the relationship. He smiles at the thought because he realizes he and Jason kind of work like that, too.

"So Nate," Jason begins, his voice turning slightly curious. "How's the love life?"

"What love life?" the boy responds with a hint of a laugh in his voice. He jokes about it, but deep down he's a little jealous that Jason found someone to spend his life with. Sometimes Nate thinks love is overrated but not in Shane's and Jason's case. Nate also doesn't approve of marriage, let alone young marriages, but there's just something so special between Shane and Jason that he can't really put his finger on. Whatever it is, he knows that Shane and Jason will be together for the rest of their lives.

"Jase, you outta introduce him to Katie," Carlisle suggests from the end of the table.

"I don't know how she'd take to such a... non-Southerly boy," Jason jokes before looking to his cousin. "She's real pretty and real nice. You'd need to clean yourself up a little, though."

"How much?" the college boy wonders. "Really? You think I'd have a chance?"

"Maybe," he shrugs with a raised brow.

"Could you introduce me?"

"Of course we could, Honey," Aunt Cindy answers with a wide mother-like smile. "Of course we'll fix you up real nice first."

"He already knows how to ride," Shane joins in the conversation with a loud thought. "That's something, right?"

"Yep," Jason nods. "Katie does barrels for rodeo and stuff. You know how to ride and you could prob'ly impress her. You're pretty good."

"Not a showoff?" Nate asks in a snarky tone, a devious smirk on his face. He always loves to hear Jason admit it when he's wrong. Actually, as long as Nate's right he doesn't care who he's proving wrong.

"Not completely," Jason amends.

The remainder of the dinner conversation revolves around anything and everything under the sun. Jason talks about how he can't wait to break Yankee, the colt Shane gave Jason for his birthday months ago, and the adults talk how people are saying the economy's so bad but they're in a pretty resource-rich part of the state so they're not believing it's all that terrible.

Come dessert time, Shane opts to eat three slices of pecan pie and by the time he's finished his belly looks like he's about three months pregnant. He jokes about having a food baby, but inside it kind of hurts for him to joke about something like that.

After the clean up the family relocates to the living room, and Shane splays out on the sofa with his head in his husband's lap complaining of a stomach ache. No one pays him attention, really; he should have known better than to have had so much of Aunt Cindy's rich pecan pie.

"Y'all, we gotta get these sleepin' arrangements made," Cindy sighs out while holding a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Me and my mom can take Jason's old room," Nate suggests.

"Honey, are y'all going back to the cabin or what?"

"We weren't goin' to," Jason admits as he's playing with his husband's hair.

"Then you boys can sleep on the sofa bed. Jordan, will you be alright on the love seat?" Cindy asks, replying with a smile when Jordan gives her a positive nod.

And then Shane says out of the blue, "Jase and I were talking about adopting a child." He turns his head without lifting it, looking at Jason's Aunt Helen and her husband. "Is it a long process?"

"Yes," Helen answers softly, "but I'm sure you could skip a lot of that." A certain tone in her voice lets Shane know that she's referring to the large amount of money Shane has from his career. Shane's face reflects his reaction to the statement, and Helen is quick to amend herself.

"I'm sorry, Shane. It's just that couples have to go through so many steps to foster and finally adopt. Greg and I- it's been tough and I just figure that someone of your... status wouldn't be required to have home visits and everything else."

"Oh." Shane sighs quietly as he begins to pick at the skin around his cuticles. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask for help.


End file.
